Infiltration of Gongmen City
|Bystander(s) = Villagers, Storming Ox, Croc |Outcome = Po and the Five narrowly escape the wolves; fail to encourage Storming Ox and Croc to join them in liberating the city; capture Boss Wolf, but are led into an ambush |Side 1 = Po, the Furious Five |Side 2 = Boss Wolf, Shen's wolf army |Films = Kung Fu Panda 2 |Previous = Invasion of Gongmen City |Next = Battle of the Tower of Sacred Flame |Group name = Combatants }} The Infiltration of Gongmen City was the penetration and eventual battle between Po and the Furious Five and Shen's wolf army (led by Boss Wolf) across various places in Gongmen City. Summary The dragon costume After traveling for many days, Po and the Five reached Gongmen City and climbed up an outer wall to observe the city. Noticing that the place was crawling with wolf soldiers, Tigress instructed the others that they needed to reach the Tower of Sacred Flame on the other side of the city without being spotted. While the Five silently traversed the rooftops, the less agile Po resorted to sneaking through the marketplace, though his clumsiness almost led to him getting caught. At one point, he was spotted by a lone wolf, but managed to escape discovery by pretending to be a flirtatious woman and headbutting the wolf while he was distracted. After this, Po came across a dragon costume and decided to hide inside it while traveling down the street. The Five eventually realized that Po was missing, but quickly spotted him down in the street in his costume, much to their shock and embarrassment. After Po accidentally set a fireworks stand on fire, the Five leaped down and joined Po underneath the costume. They continued down the street, witnessing the wolves' cruel treatment of the citizens as they went, and soon came across a sheep being threatened by a wolf. After the warriors dragged the wolf inside the costume and tossed him out again after a thorough beating (the scene giving the appearance of a dragon eating the wolf and then excreting him out the other end), the grateful sheep offered help. Po bravely refused, but the sheep quickly corrected herself by revealing that the masters Storming Ox and Croc were still alive and being held in Gongmen Jail in Black Dragon Alley. Believing that Ox and Croc were inside gathering intelligence and hatching a plot to defeat Shen and his weapon, Po and the Five thanked the sheep and continued on. However, Boss Wolf had spotted the beaten wolf, and sent his soldiers after the dragon costume. Po and the Five were soon running for their lives, 'eating' wolves and 'excreting' them into other wolves as they went. They were eventually cornered and surrounded, and the wolves stabbed the costume with their swords. Boss Wolf tossed the costume aside... only to reveal that Po and the Five have disappeared, replaced by impaled crates of cabbages. As Boss Wolf ordered his soldiers to search the area, several barrels snuck away around the corner; Po and the Five had managed to sneak out and hide within the barrels. Once they had completely eluded the wolves, the warriors exited the barrels and found themselves outside Gongmen Jail. Gongmen Jail After Mantis took out the guards outside the doors, Po and the Five burst inside and defeated the wolf guards inside. While Monkey and the others watched for trouble on a higher level, Po and Tigress entered the cell area in order to find Ox and Croc. They quickly discovered the two masters inside a cell in a darkened corner of the room. After Tigress punched the door off its hinges, Po ecstatically started to leave the jail to take on Shen... only to turn around and notice that Ox and Croc had not left their cell. Surprised, Po walked back to the cell, asking why they weren't coming. Ox and Croc lifted the door and set it back in place, stating that if they stood up to Shen, he would turn his weapon on the city. Outraged at their refusal to fight, Po insisted on trying to get them out of their cell; his persistence and Ox's aggression led to a minor skirmish with Tigress watching and Croc caught in the middle. The skirmish ended with the two masters outside the cell and the door completely destroyed. Po's triumph was short-lived when Ox and Croc simply walked inside the opposite cell and shut the door. Once they had shut themselves inside the cell, Ox told Po that it was time to surrender and that kung fu was dead. Po and the Five were struck speechless by this statement. However, Po refused to accept this, and angrily left the two warriors in their cell, declaring that he and the Five would take on Shen themselves, and prove to all who still believed in justice and honor that kung fu still lived. The rickshaw chase At that moment, Boss Wolf and two of his soldiers burst into the jail and took the warriors by surprise, despite the fact Monkey was supposed to give a signal. After his soldiers were taken out, Boss ran back outside and fled on a rickshaw cart, with the warriors in hot pursuit and Po chasing him on his own rickshaw. Boss Wolf eventually picked up the rickshaw driver and cruelly tossed him in the panda's path. Po barely managed to dodge the innocent antelope. Boss Wolf began tossing crates and citizens in Po's way to slow him down, but the Five managed to pull all the citizens out of the way before they were harmed. Boss Wolf eventually picked up a pram full of infant rabbits and tossed them into Po's face, obscuring his vision. Blinded, Po ended up riding up on some scaffolding, while down below the Five lost track of Boss Wolf. Po and the rabbit babies almost went over the end of the scaffolding, but Po managed to redirect the rickshaw onto the roof. They rode along the roof until they reached the edges and began riding a pair of ropes stretched across the street. Before the rickshaw crashed into the building on the other side, Po tossed the babies into the air, where they were safely caught by Crane. The rickshaw was destroyed upon impact, and Po was left back on the ground struggling to balance on a wheel on a stick, with Boss Wolf widening the distance between them. Po frantically called for his friends to give him a shove; Mantis tossed Tigress forward like a bullet, and gathering up her chi, she struck Po with a double-fisted punch that sent him speeding down the street leaving a trail of fire behind him. Boss Wolf barely had time to yell before Po collided with the wolf. He and Po fought across town on the cart, causing each other to get hit repeatedly by hanging signs as they went. They eventually rode up a ramp and flew through the air, screaming as they clutched each other. Just before they hit the ground, Po maneuvered himself so Boss Wolf was beneath him, and they crashed in front of the gates of Shen's palace. Po staggered off of Boss Wolf as the Five caught up with them. However, they were suddenly surrounded by dozens of soldiers; Boss Wolf had led them into an ambush. After punching Po in the stomach as revenge for the beating he endured, Boss Wolf asked the panda what he was going to do about it. After a pause, Po declared that he and the Five surrendered. The warriors were subsequently placed in cuffs and brought into the palace. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Events